Little Green Men
|rides = Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters Toy Story Midway Mania! |voice = Debi Derryberry Jeff Pidgeon Patrick Warburton (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Corey Burton (video game) |actor = Andre Jordan, Isabelle Kiraly, Ina Marie Smith, Jessica Vandenberg, AJ Wilson (in Toy Story: The Musical) |fullname = Little Green Men |alias = LGM's, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Zealots, Martian Men, Green Guys, Aliens |personality = Loyal, childish, heroic |appearance = Wide toy aliens, green "plastic" skin, pairs of three fingers, three eyes, pointy ears, each antennae on their heads, blue space uniforms |occupation = The Potato Heads' "foster children" |alignment = Good |home = Pizza Planet Sid's House (single one) Andy's House (formerly) Sunnyside Daycare (briefly) Bonnie's House (current residence) |family = Mr. Potato Head (adoptive father) Mrs. Potato Head (adoptive mother) |friends = Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog, Rex, Woody, Hamm, Jessie, Bullseye, Andy Davis, Bonnie Anderson, Barbie, Ken, Sparks, Twitch, Bookworm, Chatter Telephone, Stretch, Big Baby, Chunk |enemies = Sid Phillips, Scud, Al McWhiggin, Stinky Pete, Lotso |likes = Claws, Mr. Potato Head |dislikes = Being squeezed |powers = Squeezabilities |fate = Get donated to Bonnie before Andy hits college |quote = "The Claw!" "I have been chosen." "Ooooh!" "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful."}} The Squeeze Toy Aliens (better known as Little Green Men or LGMs for short) are supporting characters in the Disney/Pixar ''Toy Story'' franchise and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. They played a small role in the first two movies but had a much bigger role in Toy Story 3. Background Official Description :Often heard exclaiming "ooohh!" in unison, the three green, multi-eyed squeak-toy Aliens now revere their adoptive parents, the Potato Heads, instead of the Claw - because Mr. Potato Head saved their lives, and they are eternally grateful. Personality In the ''Toy Story'' films, the Little Green Men appear to be promotional toys for Pizza Planet, as they wear uniforms with the restaurant's logo. They are known for their near-worship of "The Claw", the claw of the game they are a part of. They also usually speak simultaneously. In Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, they are an actual alien race, many of whom work for Star Command as scientists. All LGMs have a telepathic link to one another, which is powered by an object on their homeworld, which is known as the Uni-Mind. Without it, the LGMs have trouble thinking clearly. Appearances ''Toy Story In the first film, these identical Alien toys are prizes in a game of skill at the Pizza Planet restaurant, and each one believes that "The Claw" will somehow choose one of them to "go on to a better place." When Sid Phillips plays the game, he wins one Alien toy before spotting Buzz and Woody underneath it. The Aliens foil Buzz and Woody's attempt to escape the machine, not wanting them to disrupt The Claw. Sid then fishes Buzz and Woody out and takes the three toys home with him. Later at his house, Sid uses the same Alien toy as a gift for his dog Scud to savagely chew on, much to Woody and Buzz's horror. Near the climax of the film, the damaged Alien makes its presence known after coming out of hiding to scare Sid along with the other toys so he doesn't torture them ever again. Toy Story 2 In the second film, Andy's toys (who were on a mission to rescue Woody) encounter three toy Aliens hanging from the mirror inside a Pizza Planet delivery truck that they hijack to chase Al to the airport. During the chase, the Aliens fly out of the window but are pulled back in by Mr. Potato Head, and the Aliens become quite attached to him. Their unison catchphrase is: "You have saved our lives. We are eternally grateful." They say it 4 times to Mr. Potato Head. After the toys return home, Mrs. Potato Head chooses to adopt the three Aliens as her children, much to her husband's dismay. They are last seen listening to Wheezy singing "You've Got a Friend in Me". During one of the outtakes, whilst the camera focus is being checked, the three discuss if any of them made it into the first ''Toy Story. One claims if you look at the letterbox copy, their arm is grabbing Woody's ankle. The same one then states that he's been offered to play a villain in a toothpaste commercial, which greatly impresses the other two. ''Toy Story 3 In the third film, these same three Aliens are first seen in Andy's realistic play scenario, serving as evil accomplices of One-Eyed Bart and Betty, providing transportation for their escape by a pink Corvette. The Corvette is sliced in half by Buzz Lightyear's laser, and One-Eyed Bart protects himself, his wife, and the Aliens by summoning his "Attack Dog With a Built-In Force Field." The villains get abducted by Evil Dr. Porkchop. Back to reality, the Aliens still say their message of gratefulness to Mr. Potato Head, much to his annoyance. A little later, they join the rest of Andy's toys at Sunnyside Daycare. After enduring a rough playtime from the toddlers in the Caterpillar Room, the Aliens and the other toys attempt to escape, only to end up in the city dump. Just as the other toys were about to be incinerated, the Aliens use a crane to save them all, declaring, "The Claw!" Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head use their exact same words they have said to Mr. Potato Head in the second film to express their gratefulness, and Mr. Potato Head finally accepts them as their children. They are ultimately donated to Bonnie at the end of the film. In the end credits, they are seen being juggled by Totoro, to the amusement of their "adoptive parents." Later, one of the aliens plays Juliet with Mr. Pricklepants playing Romeo in their rendition of William Shakespeare's ''Romeo and Juliet. Finally, the aliens are among an audience of toys who enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a pasodoble to "Hay Un Amigo En Mi", the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Aliens are brought into the second dimension in the ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command series. In this series, the LGMs are an alien race that works for Star Command as scientists and inventors. At the beginning of the pilot film, 3 LGMs have gone missing, and Buzz Lightyear and his partner Warp Darkmatter are tasked with finding them. Buzz is able to track the LGMs to a torture tank located in a hidden outpost of Emperor Zurg's. Though Buzz is able to rescue the LGMs, his partner apparently dies. Later, the LGMs present Buzz with a new partner, XR. He is a robot soldier who is programmed to learn from Buzz. According to the LGMs, a robot partner was perfect for Buzz, who had turned down other potential partners as a result of losing his last one, as XR could be rebuilt if destroyed. Soon after, the LGM homeworld is invaded by Zurg. There, Zurg steals the Uni-Mind, an object which telepathically links all LGMs. As a result, the LGMs become unable to clearly think. This affects them as they rebuild XR, who had been destroyed in the attack. Instead of being a blank slate, the confused LGMs make the new XR a genius. Thankfully, Buzz, along with beautiful fellow ranger Mira, XR, and a janitor named Booster is able to retrieve the Uni-Mind from Zurg, who had intended to use it to control the minds of everyone in the galaxy. Afterward, the LGMs link is restored and the LGMs return to normal. Video games ''Toy Story Racer A Squeeze Toy Alien is a playable character in the ''Toy Story Racer video game under the name "Little Green Man". ''Kingdom Hearts III The aliens appear in the game found in their homeworld, the Toy Box. In-game, Sora can summon blasters of the Little Green Men from the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters attraction. Disney Friends One of the Little Green Men appears in this game in the practice room. Disney Crossy Road One Little Green Man is a playable character unlocked in the Toy Story weekend challenge. Gallery Trivia *At one point while making the original ''Toy Story, the characters in the claw machine would have been plastic pizza slices with sunglasses instead of Aliens. *In the junior novel, it is said that Andy won them at Pizza Planet, despite the fact he did not in the film. *It is uncertain if the Aliens in the second and third films were also from the claw machine in the first film. **In the second film's bloopers, one of the aliens claimed that he was in the 1st one (he said that his arm grabbed Woody's ankle in the letterbox copy). *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game, the aliens are also sold at Al's Toy Barn, and their box names them Mr. Martian. A mothership also lost a few of these Aliens, which it needs to return home. *The LGMs is voiced by Patrick Warburton, who also voiced Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. *In an episode of House of Mouse, Donald Duck dresses up like one of the Aliens. *The Aliens appeared at the 2016 Oscars to give the winner envelope to Woody and Buzz, who announced that Inside Out won the Best Animated Feature Film award. *In one of the Outtakes from Toy Story 2, they were talking about their careers (like they were actors). One of them reveals that he's going to star in a toothpaste commercial, which impresses the other two. Category:Toy Story characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Objects Category:Aliens Category:Animated characters Category:Toys Category:Character groups Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Character trios Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters Under Spells